Wart Pan (requested by Princess Rapunzel)
DisneyCastVideos' movie-spoof of Disney's "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Wendy Darling - Penny (The Rescuers) *John Darling - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Michael Darling - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Tinker Bell - Silvermist (w/ Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fawn, Iridessa and Rosetta as extras; Tinker Bell) *Captain Hook - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) **The Twins Lostboys - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) and Jane Banks (Mary Poppins) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Michael Banks (Mary Poppins) **Toothless the Skunk Lostboy - The Boy (The Small One) *Princess Tiger Lily - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *The Indian Chief - Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Nana - Dinah the Dachshund (Disney) *Mary Darling - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *George Darling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *The Mermaids - Ariel and her Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *The Indians - Indians (Pocahontas) and Villagers (Brother Bear) *Indian Squaw - Pocahontas *The Pirates - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), Charles Muntz (UP), Shan-Yu (Mulan), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), O'Hare (The Lorax (2012), Marcel, Tipa, Armando (RIO (2011), The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) and Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum 2) Scenes: *Wart Pan part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Wart Pan part 2: Meet the Radcliffe Family *Wart Pan part 3: Bedtime/The Shadow *Wart Pan part 4: Wart Chases his Shadow/Penny and Wart Meet *Wart Pan part 5: Pinocchio and Zephyr Meet Wart/The Fairies in a Sulky Mood *Wart Pan part 6: Wart Teaches the Children ("You Can Fly") *Wart Pan part 7: Meet Captain McLeach and the Villains/Mr. Snoops vs. Brutus and Nero *Wart Pan part 8: Captain McLeach Attacks Wart and the Radcliffe Children *Wart Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Children/The Fairies Tries to Kill AliceWart Pan part 9: Meet the Lost Children/The Fairies Tries to Kill Penny *Wart Pan part 10: ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Indians *Wart Pan part 11: Wart and Penny Meets the Mermaids/Captain McLeach Kidnaps Robyn Starling *Wart Pan part 12: Wart Tricks Captain McLeach/Saving Robyn *Wart Pan part 13: Captain McLeach's Next Plan *Wart Pan part 14: ("What Makes the Red Men Red")/Fairiesnapped *Wart Pan part 15: The Fairies Helps Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 16: Back at Hangman's Tree *Wart Pan part 17: ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain McLeach *Wart Pan part 18: ("The Elegant Captain McLeach")/A Bomb! *Wart Pan part 19: Wart Cares About the Fairies *Wart Pan part 20: Wart vs. Captain McLeach/McLeach the Codfish *Wart Pan part 21: Home Again/End Credits Category:DisneyCastVideos Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies